


Little Daddy (A Wincest Equinox)

by MothMeetsFlame



Series: Holidays with the Wincesters [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Anal Beads, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, De-Aged John Winchester, Equinox, Extremely Underage, First Time, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Rimming, Spitroasting, Top Dean, Top Sam, daddycest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:05:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2401247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MothMeetsFlame/pseuds/MothMeetsFlame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's been de-aged. Sam and Dean want to play with their little daddy, so they decide to have some fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Daddy (A Wincest Equinox)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sam_n_Dean_r_Fricky_Frackn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_n_Dean_r_Fricky_Frackn/gifts), [callmeb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmeb/gifts).



> For Sam_n_Dean_r_Fricky_Frackn for reminding me that there are people who are waiting for my long-overdue posts. 
> 
> For B because she wanted anal beads. And what B wants, she gets. 
> 
> WARNING: There is extremely underage consensual sex in this fic. John is somewhere between the ages of 8-12. There is also incest: daddycest. And there are probably warnings for other things that I can't think of right now.

Dean crouched down to put himself at eye level with the kid in front of him. He couldn't help but stare at the familiar dark hair and green eyes with despair. Damn witch and his damn curse. They’d have to wait until it wore off before they continued their Hunt, and by that time the witch would be gone without a trace.

The kid rubbed his eye with his fist and looked up at him, recognition making the once fearful look turn excited.

“Dean!”

Before he had time to react, he found himself flat on his ass, hands full of a stubbornly clingy John Winchester, Mini Edition. At least the kid knew who they were. Or… who Dean was. There was no telling what he really knew.

John clung to Dean’s neck, small body contorting to him in a way that made his cock stiffen in his pants. Dean frowned. Having that reaction now just made the situation worse. They had to figure out how to change their dad back and hunt down that stupid witch, but his cock was demanding attention, John squirming in his lap.

Dean held John away from him, just far enough to catch the tip of his dad’s tongue darting out to lick his lips. Dean shivered at the sight and readjusted himself, focusing his attention on getting the hell out of the witch’s house and back to the hotel ASAP.

“You know me, kid?” Dean asked, just to check.

John nodded his head, eyes wide. “I dreamed ‘bout both of you. We play together.” His cheeks flushed and he looked down, embarrassed. “You make me feel good.”

Dean and Sam shared a look, both of them palming their cocks at the thought of playing with their daddy when he was this small.

“Can… can we play?” John asked.

Hell yes, they could.

 

* * *

Dean watched the ball disappear into his daddy’s little hole. He held his breath while the muscle stretched wide around it and fluttered closed again as it was sucked in. The little pucker was swollen and pink, swallowing down bead after bead like it was meant for it, hardly a pause between them.

John’s tiny prick stiffened between his legs, ass up in the air for Sam and Dean to see, Dean’s first set of anal training beads hanging from inside him. He’d already taken half of them into his previously untouched hole, and Dean had made it quite clear that he wasn’t allowed to come until he took them all.

John gasped when Dean added a fourth bead. It was small, about the size of a large marble, but it stretched John’s hole wide and made him squirm as the beads pressed against his prostate. He whimpered, shifted his hips, pulled away from the slight burn only to press back so he could get more of it, his body overruling what was left of his mind.

“Look at that, Sammy,” Dean whispered reverently, eyes glued to their daddy’s hole.

Sam didn’t dare to look away. He watched Dean press his thumb inside and licked his lips, imagining how different his daddy would taste now that he was little—smooth skin under his tongue, tiny prick pumping into him. He could take the whole thing easily into his mouth. His daddy probably couldn’t even produce come yet, he was so tiny.

“Dean!” John squeaked, thrusting back onto his finger. His little hole stretched obscenely over Dean’s thumb, the muscle parting easily to let him in alongside the beads. He buried his face in the mattress, clawing at the sheets while his back arched in pleasure. His skin flushed red at the sensations of pleasure rolling through him, and he couldn’t keep himself from bucking into the touch.

“ _Mmmmmmmmm_ ,” he groaned.

Sam’s breath hitched in his throat. He absentmindedly pushed his brother away, Dean’s thumb slipping from their daddy’s hole, and lifted the fifth and final bead to John’s pink pucker. He pressed it in slowly, watching the skin stretch and part to let it in. It sunk inside easily as if there weren’t four other marble-sized balls inside their daddy’s ass, but from the stiff arch of John’s back, there was no doubt that he could feel every one of them.

“Sammy,” John panted. “Sa –ammy.” He whimpered as a tongue passed over his hole. His hips canted into the touch, eyes rolling into the back of his head. " _Doitagain_ ," he found himself begging. 

“I don’t think he can’t hear you.” Dean teased.

John groaned, thighs quivering to keep the beads inside of him. " _More_ ," he sobbed. "Do it again."

Dean's hand rubbed over his little cock, the touch making John tremble. "You have to ask nicely."

"Please," John begged. " _Please_ , Dean, Sammy. Ple—" 

“Good Daddy.”

He groaned as Sammy's tongue licked his swollen hole, this time without pause. He lapped continuously around the protruding plastic, pressing his tongue alongside the handle. John gasped, automatically clenching around the beads inside of him.

With the sensation of his daddy's tongue at his hole, his vision went black for a moment, only to return when two pairs of hands shifted his legs, maneuvered him onto his back, thighs parted to show off his little prick, swollen and red. 

John opened his eyes and clenched them again instantly when Sam’s hot breath ghosted over the tip of his little cock. He groaned at the sensation, unable to keep himself from writhing on the bed, hips automatically fucking up into Sam’s waiting mouth.

Two sets of fingers probed his hole, and sparks flew across his vision. He arched into the touch, wanting more, but feeling so full he didn’t think he could take it. Dean slipped his pinky inside anyway, and John hissed, his ass stretched to its absolute limit.

His lips parted in a gasp, and that was it for Sammy. He removed his mouth from John’s cock and straddled his chest instead. John’s eyes widened at the sight of the shiny pink tip of Sam’s cock. Sam stroked his shaft once, twice before slipping the top of his cock into the boy’s mouth.

He groaned as John’s tongue tentatively mouthed at the head, a small gob of precome gushing from his cock. John’s throat contracted to swallow it, pulling a moan from Sammy as it stimulated the sensitive nerves.

“ _Mmmmm_ , Daddy. _Sogood_.”

He thrust in shallowly, rubbing the head over John’s tongue, unable to keep himself from groaning at the feel.

“Suck,” Dean ordered. He quirked his pinky so that one of the beads pressed directly against John’s prostate and pulled away at the telltale moan of ecstasy.

John whimpered at the loss but did as he was told. He sealed his lips around Sam’s cock, sucking for all he was worth.

“ _Ohgod. Daddy_!” Sammy quickened his thrusts, and John choked on the thick cock that pressed itself into his throat.

He didn’t protest, just angled his head and tried to take Sammy in further, his own hips searching for Dean’s fingers.

Dean grinned at the two boys on the bed. He stroked his cock to the sight of his daddy taking Sam’s cock into his throat. Normally, John wouldn’t have a problem deepthroating Sammy, but his tiny mouth had to stretch to take his shaft, lips nearly splitting around it.

Dean rubbed the dripping precome over his cock, slicking it up, but it wasn’t enough. He grabbed the bottle of lube he’d used to slick the beads in his daddy’s hole and coated his cock, moaning at how slippery his cock was when he fucked his fist. No matter how good it felt to use his own hand, he knew it would be nothing compared to the tight heat of his daddy’s little ass, so he held himself back.

Listening to John moan around Sammy’s cock, Dean gripped the handle of the chain of anal beads and pulled them, one at a time, from John’s hole. The tight ring of muscle stretched to release every bead and John whimpered at the loss.

Dean knew what he wanted. Once the toy was out, he didn’t waste any time. He lined his own cock up with the boy’s swollen hole and pressed inside, hissing at the tightness around him.

“Fuck, John,” Dean moaned. “So fucking tight.”

John whimpered in pain, instinctively pulling away, and Dean froze. He grabbed the boy’s swollen prick, his hand practically swallowing it up, and relieved the tension that had built form him going too fast.

When his daddy’s hole had loosened enough and he was once again moaning around Sammy’s shaft, Dean continued feeding his cock into John’s hole until it was housed completely, his daddy’s inner muscles trembling to accommodate Dean’s sizeable shaft.

Sammy moaned and cursed. He weaved his fingers into John’s hair to control the bob of his head. He thrust too deep into the boy’s throat, and John clenched around him, making Dean gasp in surprise. Sam pulled out and thrust in again, loving the whimpers he pulled from his daddy’s mouth. John groaned as Dean’s cock struck that spot inside of him, making him buck his hips up to get more of the feeling, accidentally taking Sammy’s cock too deep into his mouth. He choked and spluttered, saliva dripping from his mouth and coating Sam’s cock.

Sam’s eyes clenched shut, and his grip on John’s hair tightened, pulling his daddy off of his cock just in time to coat his face in come. Sam gasped, hips pumping into the air as he shot spurt after spurt of his release onto his daddy’s waiting face. A gob landed in John’s mouth and he swallowed it down, enjoying the bitter taste of Sammy’s come.

Then the weight of Sam was gone, and John was left cold and needy. He opened his eyes to seek out Sammy’s warmth and found him bent over his waist, mouth parted to suck his cock.

Sam’s tongue darted out to lick the head, and Dean and John both groaned as his hole tightened in pleasured surprise. Sammy sealed his lips around his daddy’s tiny prick and sucked lightly, relishing in the guttural moans and the buck of his hips. The gentle suction was perfect, and John’s hips pumped up into it, back on Dean’s cock, and up again.

Dean groaned at how easily his daddy seemed to be able to take his cock. The slight pain of having Dean’s thick shaft inside of him seemed to be overridden by Sam’s mouth on his cock, and Dean gasped as his daddy rode his cock.

He held tight to John’s hips and pulled him in roughly, meeting every one of his daddy’s thrusts with ones of his own, their pace quickening with the rise of Dean’s orgasm and the increasing volume of John’s moans. Dean came deep inside John’s ass, filling him up. Burst after burst of come shot from him as he fucked himself through his release, John’s hole practically milking his cock dry.

John’s back arched and he cried out as he came completely dry, the stimulation of his prostate and Sam’s mouth too much for him to handle. He trembled, unable to control his muscles enough to even protest the kitten licks Sam insisted on giving him, running his tongue up and down his small shaft.

Dean pulled out and immediately lifted his daddy’s hips, eyeing his gaping hole appreciatively. A small tendril of his come leaked out and Dean scooped it up with his fingers to press it back inside of his daddy’s hole where it belonged. The channel was hot inside and slippery wet, tight enough to hug his fingers, little clenches that told him when Sammy licked over his sensitive head, and Dean couldn’t help but taste.

John gasped at Dean’s probing tongue, his cock quickly stiffening again despite his recent orgasm, but his moans were muffled quickly. Sam’s lips pressed against his, parting them to gain better access. He snaked his tongue inside for a taste, and John gasped at the probing tongue. He quickly lost himself in the sensations, mind spinning with Sammy moving inside of his mouth and Dean licking over his hole.

Sam pulled back. “How long do we have?” he asked. He sucked his daddy’s lower lip into his mouth and bit just hard enough to make him gasp.

Dean took a final swipe at John’s hole and sat up. He looked at his watch. “About six hours.”

Sam hummed into John’s mouth.

Six more hours until the Equinox was over. Six more hours of playtime with their little daddy. 

**Author's Note:**

> The next installment will be out on Halloween. It will be the final fic in this series. Thanks for sticking with me so far :)


End file.
